A New Beginning
by GeishaKini
Summary: Unknown to the Scouts a new evil is trying to take over Gene's galaxy/dimension...Will they arrive in time to help the crew from Outlaw Star! Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story takes place after Galaxia/Chaos is defeated. Unknown to the Scouts a new evil is trying to take over Gene's galaxy/dimension. I do not own Outlaw Star or Sailor Moon! The Starlights are not in this fanfic. ChibiChibi is Usagi's second child in this story as well, but she goes around as Usa, and yes I do know that this is contrary to the Stars storyline but it is a fanfic for a reason people. And ChibiChibi's (Usa) nickname is Little Lady.

* * *

Usagi awoke sometime mid-afternoon on Saturday, and rolled over to see Mamoru still asleep beside her.

She smiled softly and quietly dragged herself out of bed rubbing her tired eyes and blinking a few times before she proceeded into the living room where she turned on the television.

Soon she made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for her and Mamoru.

It had been about a week or so since Rini had returned to the Thirtieth century and since the final battle between them and Galaxia, Chaos and the Animates.

Her and Mamoru were finally engaged and living together in Mamoru's penthouse apartment and Usagi had finally buckled down and studied hard and pulled herself together during high school and now worked and taught at Tokyo University while Mamoru had pursued his dream of becoming a doctor.

It wasn't long before Usagi could hear shuffling from the bedroom and a smile crept onto her face as she watched Mamoru shuffle down the hallway yawning widely as he stretched his arms above his head and sniffing the air in appreciation.

"Good morning Usako" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning Mamo-chan" she replied as he stretched out on the couch with his head in Usagi's lap; she then began to run her fingers through his silk like, raven strands of hair.

"You know what Mamo-chan?" Usagi said thoughtfully as she looked down at him.

"What?" Mamoru asked taking hold of her hand stroking the back of her hand with his thumb absentmindedly.

"Never in my wildest dreams thought that I would become a college professor at the University" Usagi said.

"Well, it just goes to show you that you can achieve whatever you put your mind to like you did when you started high school" he replied kissing her hand as he stared lovingly up at her.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think I had it in me. For the longest time I thought it was my intelligence and knowledge that I had during the Silver Millennium just starting to surface" Usagi said.

"It could have been, but with all of our help you pulled it together and you accomplished great things in high school and now look at you!" Mamoru said, smiling proudly.

"Yes, you're right" Usagi replied, smiling as well, proud that she had accomplished all that she did in her last year of school.

"You stay here and I'll go get us some coffee" Mamoru said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

He then got down two coffee mugs, sugar, and cream. He then poured Usagi and him each a cup and put a spoon of sugar and cream in Usagi's.

He then walked back into the living room with the two cups of coffee and handed Usagi hers.

"Thanks, Mamo-chan" Usagi said.

"You're welcome Usako" Mamoru replied.

She then took a sip from hers and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her.

Mamoru then took a drink of his and too placed it on the coffee table in front of him and stretched back out on the couch with his head in Usagi's lap once again.

They watched t.v. for a little bit until it was about the time they were supposed to meet the others at Rei's temple.

"Mamoru it's time to get ready for the Scout meeting" Usagi said as she and Mamoru went to their room to change so they could get to the meeting on time.

When they stepped into their bedroom Mamoru shut the door behind him so they could get dressed.

Usagi opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a black sleeveless shirt that had a criss cross pattern right above the bust; a pair of somewhat short, tight red shorts and a pair of red socks.

And out of the closet she took a pair of lace-up khaki colored, boots.

Mamoru went into the closet and pulled out his khaki dress pants and his black cotton shirt.

Then they both got dressed and finished getting ready before they went back into the living room, turned off the t.v., grabbed the keys and purse and headed out the door.

Once outside Usagi took out her keys and locked the door while Mamoru opened the garage and backed the motorbike out.

Once he did that Usagi got on in the back and both put their helmets on and soon they were off.

* * *

A short time later Usagi and Mamoru arrived at the temple and proceeded to climb the long stairs up to the temple.

"Hi guys" Usagi said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi Usagi, hi Mamoru" the Inners called as Mamoru sat down on the stairs, that led up to the house, and pulled Usagi onto his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist possessively yet lovingly.

A few minutes later they decided to start the meeting even though the Outers weren't there yet.

"Now, let's get down to business" Luna said to the group.

"Yeah, I've had this feeling that something major is going to happen soon" Rei said recalling her vision from the previous night.

"You're right Rei, something major is going to happen soon" Setsuna said as she and the other Outers reached the top of the stairs.

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice to see the Outers approaching them.

"What do you mean, what's going to happen?" Usagi asked, her voice a little shaky.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you, not right now anyways, I haven't even told the other Outers and I normally tell them everything" Setsuna replied.

"Oh, I see" Usagi said a little disappointed.

"I really am sorry that I can't tell you, Princess" apologized Setsuna.

"That's quite alright" Usagi said.

Usagi smiled at Setsuna lovingly, as Setsuna smiled back. Setsuna then sat down next to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Now, is there anything at all that you can tell us?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, there is one thing" Setsuna said.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, just that it will happen within the next few days or so" she replied.

"What?! So soon?" Hotaru asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I know" Setsuna said.

"We don't have enough time to prepare or anything for that matter" Makoto said.

"She's right, you know" Haruka said as she and Michiru walked over to the group from where they were standing under the tree.

"Yeah, but what do we do until then, wait?" Minako asked.

"Well, that's all we can do for now, but let's get together tomorrow at around the same time, okay?" Ami

said.

"Okay" everyone replied as they all left the temple to go home.

* * *

When Usagi and Mamoru arrived home someone was sitting on their doorstep waiting patiently for them.

"Usa? Rini? What are you two doing here?" Usagi asked as she picked Usa up.

"Mommy sent us, she said you might need our help with the thing that's going to happen" Usa said.

"Oh, okay..." Usagi said a little unsure of what to say to her youngest future daughter.

"So, are you two hungry?" Mamoru asked as they went inside.

"Yeah!" Rini and Usa replied enthusiastically.

"What do you want to eat?" Usagi asked them.

"I want spaghetti" Rini said.

"But I want chicken curry!" Usa said.

"Spaghetti!" Rini yelled.

"Curry!" Usa shouted.

"Spaghetti!" Rini yelled louder.

"Curry!" Usa screamed.

"Quiet!" Mamoru said loudly.

An eerie silence fell over the room as the two stopped fighting and settled down into their own seats.

"We'll have both spaghetti AND chicken curry" Usagi said.

"Hurray! Thank you mommy and daddy!" Rini and Usa said as they hugged their future parents.

"No problem" Mamoru said hugging Rini and Usa gently.

"Yeah, no problem" Usagi said as Rini and Usa went and hugged her also.

"I have to go to the store to get what I need for dinner, do you three want to come?" Usagi asked the three.

"Sure might as well" Mamoru replied.

A few minutes later they were on their way to the grocery store and after purchasing the needed supplies they made their way back home to start dinner.

* * *

They placed all the groceries in the kitchen on the counter and proceeded to make chicken curry and spaghetti, and for dessert they were having ice cream.

Not long afterwards dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. Mamoru then took a bite of the chicken curry.

"Mmmm, this chicken curry is good Usako" Mamoru said taking another bite of the chicken curry.

"Yeah, it is good mommy" Usa said, smiling.

"The spaghetti is good too" Rini replied also smiling.

Not long after they were all done eating and everything was put up and dishes were washed.

"Can we have ice cream now mommy?" Rini asked Usagi.

"Sure, why not?" Usagi replied.

"Did you two want some?" Usagi asked Usa and Mamoru.

"Sure, I'll take some" Mamoru answered coming into the kitchen with Usa.

"I want some too" Usa said.

Usagi then scooped everyone some ice cream and then put the ice cream back in the freezer.

They all then went into the living room to sit down and watch t.v. while they finished their ice cream.

A little while later they were all done eating their ice cream and Mamoru and Usagi were talking about getting Rini enrolled into school soon.

"What grade will you be in this year Rini?" Mamoru asked the little girl.

"The third grade" Rini replied.

"How about you Usa?" Usagi asked, picking the little girl up and sitting her on her lap.

"I'm starting kindergarten" Usa replied, smiling.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, it's time for bed it's already after 9 o'clock" Mamoru replied.

"But, I don't want to go to bed I want to stay up" Rini whined.

"Yeah, me too" Usa said.

"Sorry, but it's time for bed" Usagi said as she followed Usa and Rini to their room to help them get dressed and ready for bed.

"Are you ready for bed?" Mamoru asked coming into Rini's and Usa's bedroom.

"Yes, daddy" Usa and Rini replied at the same time.

Usagi and Mamoru tucked them both in and gave them a hug and kiss goodnight, turned off the light and closed the door.

They then went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch.

They watched t.v. For a few more hours before they decided it was time to go to bed.

They turned off the t.v. and went to their room.

When they got to their room they stepped inside and shut the door.

Usagi then went over to their dresser and pulled out a nightgown and got dressed.

Mamoru then went over to their dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers and

got dressed.

"You know what Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"What?" Mamoru asked,

"I'm glad Usa and Rini are back" Usagi said.

"Yeah, me too" Mamoru said coming up behind Usagi and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I like it when they call us 'mommy and daddy' as if we were actually their parents from the future" Mamoru said.

"I like it when they call us that, too" Usagi said as she and Mamoru climbed into bed.

"Good night Usako" Mamoru said kissing her on the lips.

"Good night Mamo-chan" Usagi said as Mamoru pulled her as close as possible to himself.

Soon they were both fast asleep in each others loving embrace.

At about half past eleven the next morning Rini and Usa came bouncing into their room.

"Mommy, Daddy it's time to wake up" Usa said climbing into the bed beside Usagi.

"Mommy?" Rini said shaking Usagi a bit.

"Huh?" Usagi said, her eyes fluttering open.

"It's time to get up" Usa said with a bright smile.

"Okay, wake daddy up" Usagi said as she watched Rini walk over to Mamoru's side of the bed.

"Daddy? Wake up" Usa said poking his arm as she sat in between him and Usagi.

"Daddy?" Rini said shaking Mamoru a bit.

"Hmm?" Mamoru said opening his eyes.

"It's time to get up" Rini said.

"Okay, is mommy up?" Mamoru asked the two little girls.

"Yeah, I'm up" Usagi said turning on her side to face Mamoru.

"Good morning Usako" Mamoru said giving Usagi a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Mamo-chan" Usagi said as Rini climbed into the bed with Usagi, Mamoru, and Usa.

"Can we go to the park?" Usa asked Usagi and Mamoru.

"Sure" Mamoru and Usagi replied at the same time.

"Yay!" Usa and Rini shouted.

"Let's go change Usa" Rini said as they left the room to get dressed.

Usagi and Mamoru then got out of bed and shut the door to get dressed. Once dressed they went into the living room to watch t.v. while they waited on their girls

A few minutes later Rini and Usa came bouncing into the living room.

"We're ready let's go!" Usa said.

"Okay" Usagi said.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi were sitting on 'their' bench, with Usagi tucked safely under Mamoru's arm, watching Rini and Usa play.

After a little while Mamoru and Usagi called Usa and Rini over. "Rini, Usa come here" Usagi called to the girls.

"Yes, mommy?" Rini asked as her and Usa walked over to their future parents.

"We're going to go to a special place here in the park" Usagi said as she picked Usa up.

"What special place is that mommy?" Usa asked.

"Well, that's a secret, you'll have to wait until we get there" Usagi replied.

They walked for a few minutes until they came to a small path that led off of the main path. They followed the small, narrow path for a few more minutes until they came to a garden.

"Wow, it's sooooo pretty!" Rini said walking around the vast rose garden.

In the center of the garden was a white marble statue of the mythical Moon Princess and Earth Prince, Serenity and Endymion.

"Isn't that you mommy and daddy?" Usa asked as Usagi put her down.

"Yeah, it is Usa" Usagi said as pictures of her somewhat gloomy past flashed through her and Mamoru's mind.

Tears started to form in Usagi's eyes as she continued to stare at the statue.

"Queen Selenity..." Usagi whispered as she looked up at the sky where the moon would hang at night.

Mamoru turned his head towards Usagi when he heard her whisper someone's name.

He then reached his hand out towards her and took hold of her hand gently.

"Are you alright Usako?" Mamoru asked pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little homesick if you know what I mean" Usagi replied looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it was like a second home to me" Mamoru replied, both looking up at the sky.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and the four of them vanished from the rose garden.

* * *

They then reappeared on the moon, among the newly rebuilt Moon Kingdom.

"Mommy and daddy, where are we?" Usa asked them.

"You're at the newly rebuilt Moon Kingdom" a voice replied.

They turned around to see Queen Selenity in all her radiant glory.

* * *

Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

'We are unable to answer the phone, please leave a message after the beep' BEEP!

"Hey, Usagi this is Makoto there is a masquerade ball tonight at the Palace Hotel at 7:30 give me a call when you get this message bye!" Makoto said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"M-mother?!" Usagi said in disbelief.

"Yes, it is me" Queen Selenity said.

Queen Selenity then reached out and took a hold of her hand. Usagi felt herself becoming Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity then reached out and took Mamoru's hand in her own. Mamoru felt himself becoming Prince Endymion.

Usa then grabbed Prince Endymion's other hand and she felt herself becoming Princess Usagi Serenity of the future.

Queen Selenity then took hold of Rini's hand and Rini became Princess Small Lady Serenity of the future.

"Why are we our old selves?" Princess Serenity asked, referring to her and Prince Endymion.

"You will find out soon enough, follow me please" the Queen said.

"Mother, I have a question" the Princess replied as she, Endymion, Small Lady, and Little Lady followed the Queen.

"Yes, what is it?" the Queen asked.

"How did the palace get rebuilt?" she asked.

"Well my dear, it is nearing the reign of Crystal Tokyo...it won't be too long now, and the Moon felt that it's future ruler is nearing her time and thus the Palace has been slowly rebuilding itself in preparation for your arrival" Queen Selenity replied.

"How long has it been now?" Prince Endymion asked looking in the direction of the looming structure.

"Since your Earth day Wednesday...their are still many hallways and rooms appearing everyday" the Moon Queen replied.

"And what about you ,I thought you were...were dead" Princess Serenity replied tears threatening to spill from her azure eyes.

"No, I wasn't dead just put into a deep sleep after I had sent you and Endymion a thousand years into the future, and I would be reawakened when the time came for a new ruler; was to draw near" replied Moon Queen Selenity.

"Oh" Princess Serenity said. They continued to follow Queen Selenity towards the palace.

A few minutes or so later they arrived at the palace. They proceeded to climb the stairs up to the entrance of the palace.

Once at the top of the stairs a guard held the door open for them and they walked inside.

Upon stepping in they gasped as they noticed a banner stringed across the room that spelled the words 'Congratulations Prince and Princess!' across it in black letters.

Tears started to form in Princess Serenity's eyes as she looked around the large throne room/ball room, at all the people gathered here for her and Prince Endymion.

They then followed Queen Selenity and Rini down the stairs as she continued to hold Usa's small hand in her own.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Queen Selenity raised her hand in front of her and everyone ceased their talking.

"Now, the two little girls here with them are from the future in the 30th century" the Moon Queen said.

Whispers could be heard among the crowd of people.

"Whose children are they?" a voice asked.

"Ours" Princess Serenity said.

"How?" another voice asked.

"Well, in the future when Serenity and I are married we become Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and we have two children named Rini and Usa" Prince Endymion replied.

"Well, what do your future selves look like?" a man asked.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion concentrated and their clothes melted away to their Neo-Queen Serenity clothes and Neo-King Endymion clothes.

The Queen smiled at her daughter as she continued to look at who Princess Serenity would one day grow up to be.

Their clothes then faded away back into their Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion clothes.

The Queen then lead all of them up to the thrones where she, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion sat. Usa sat in Princess Serenity's lap along with Rini.

Everyone then continued to dance as the Queen, Prince, and Princesses watched on.

The music then changed to a slow song called 'Moonlight Destiny,' their song.

Prince Endymion then rose up out of his seat and bowed to his beloved Princess Serenity and took her hand.

She smiled 'that' special smile for him and nodded, Usa and Rini then climbed out of her lap and into Queen Selenity's lap as she smiled at the two young lovers.

He lead her into the middle of the ballroom floor, where he wrapped his strong left arm tightly around her small waist as he took her left hand into his right one as she placed her right hand on his shoulder.

As they danced others stopped to stare at the Prince and Princess, soon a huge circle was formed around the two as they continued to dance oblivious to everyone around them.

When the song ended everyone applauded as they became aware of the many people around them.

They then went and sat back down in their throne as everyone resumed dancing.

All of a sudden the clock chimed 2:00 p.m.

"Serenity, Endymion it is time for you to leave now" Moon Queen Selenity replied.

"Okay, mother" Princess Serenity replied saddened by the idea of having to leave already.

They then made their way to the stair case where they proceeded to climb the stairs to the top.

Once at the top they waved good-bye to all the people and walked out the door, the Queen following behind them.

Once outside they became Usagi, Mamoru, Rini, and Usa again.

"Now, you mustn't tell the other Scouts or Knights about me until I come to you in a few nights time, and if I don't then I will communicate with you telepatchically" the Moon Queen replied.

"Yes, mother" Usagi replied.

"You all will always be in my heart" the Queen said.

"You will always be in ours, mother" Usagi replied as she hugged her mother tightly.

Then with a bright flash of light they were gone.

* * *

They then reappeared back on earth in the rose garden.

"Come on, let's go home" Mamoru replied as the four of them left the rose garden and back onto the main path.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside Usagi went over to the answering machine and pushed the button.

"'Hey, Usagi this is Makoto, there is a masquerade ball tonight at the Palace Hotel at 7:30 give me a call when you get this message, bye!'"

After the message was done playing Usagi picked up the phone and dialed Makoto's number.

"Hello, Kino residence, Makoto speaking" came a voice over the phone.

"Hey, Makoto this is Usagi" she replied.

"Hey Usagi did you get my message?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was calling about" Usagi said.

"Oh? Well, are you and Mamoru going to come?" Makoto asked her.

"Yeah, but first call everyone up and tell them to go to the temple because me and Mamoru have something to tell everyone" Usagi replied.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, bye" Usagi said.

"Bye" Makoto said as she hung up the phone.

They then left the house and started on their way to the temple.

A few minutes or so later they arrived at the temple.

Usagi and Mamoru were the last one's to arrive.

* * *

Upon arriving Usagi and Mamoru told Rini and Usa to wait just outside the temple entrance until they called for them.

Usagi and Mamoru then approached the rest of the Scouts.

"What did you want to tell us?" Haruka asked.

"We wanted to tell you that Rini is back and that this time she has brought someone with her" Usagi said.

"Who did she bring with her?" Michiru asked Usagi.

"She brought ChibiChibi with her" Usagi replied.

"Oh, come on Usagi we all know that ChibiChibi was Galaxia's starseed" Ami said shaking her head slightly.

"That's what SHE made you think" Mamoru said.

"Are you saying that she really isn't Galaxia's starseed after all?" Rei said.

"Well sorta..." Mamoru said.

"Then what about Galaxia's starseed?" Makoto asked.

"Well, after the battle Galaxia had made me promise that I would keep her secret." Usagi said.

"Yeah..." Makoto said.

"Well, she only made ChibiChibi out to be her starseed so that we would protect it from Chaos. Galaxia's starseed is her crystal as it always has been" Usagi replied.

"Oh" Makoto said.

"But how did she keep her crystal or rather her starseed hidden from Chaos?" Minako asked.

"Simple, she had hidden it on a remote island somewhere until the time was right for her to get it back" Usagi said.

"Oh, well that explains that but what about ChibiChibi?" Ami asked.

"Just a minute I'll let her tell you...she goes by Usa now" Usagi said as Rini and Usa walked up to them.

"Hey Rini, hey Chi-Usa" Haruka stuttered.

"Hello Ruka" Rini and Usa said at the same time.

"Well, Usa where are you really from?" Michiru asked the little girl.

"My real name is Neo-Princess Usagi Serenity of 30th century Crystal Tokyo where I live with my mommy Neo-Queen Serenity, my daddy Neo-King Endymion, and my sister Neo-Princess Small Lady Serenity. And like my sister, who is over 900 years old, I am over 800 years old" Usa said.

The Scouts were speechless as Usa's words were finally sinking in.

"So, you're Usako's second child?" Hotaru asked.

"That is correct" Usa replied.

"Where is Puu?" Rini asked.

"I'm right here Small Lady" Setsuna replied as Rini turned around to face her.

"PUU!" Rini said her eyes lighting up, as she ran over and hugged Setsuna tightly.

"Nice to see you again Small Lady, where is your sister Little Lady? I haven't be able to meet her since she was born" Setsuna said.

"Mommy, who is that lady?" Usa asked hiding behind Usagi's leg.

"That is Setsuna Meioh also known as Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time" Usagi replied.

"Nice to meet you, Little Lady" Setsuna said.

"Nice to meet you too, Setsuna" Usa said with a small smile.

The Scouts could tell that Usa was indeed a very bright young girl, seeing how that she could already talk very well for someone her age.

"Well, everyone what do you want to do? It's only a little after 3 o'clock and the masquerade ball isn't until seven thirty tonight" Mamoru said.

"We could go to the arcade for an hour, and then go to the Crown Fruit Parlor after wards for an hour to get something to eat" Mina said.

"Yeah, by the time we're done it should be closer to seven thirty" Usagi said.

"Then let's go!" Makoto said as she and everyone else headed on their way to the arcade.

They arrived at the arcade ten minutes later.

* * *

"Mommy, can me and Rini have money to play the new Sailor Moon game?" Usa asked.

"Sure" Usagi said as she handed Rini and Usa each a few dollars.

"Thank you, mommy" Rini and Usa replied at the same time.

"You're welcome" Usagi said as the two girls went off to play games.

"You know Usako, either it's just me, or does it seem that Rini is more nice and respecting towards you?" Hotaru asked.

"You know what, I noticed that too" Usagi said looking over to see Rini and Usa playing the games.

"I noticed the same thing, and she doesn't hang on me as much as before" Mamoru said.

"Maybe she's giving you two some privacy since you two are engaged now" Michiru suggested.

"Maybe" Usagi said as she glanced at her watch.

"Rini, Usa...it's time to eat" Usagi called to them.

"Coming!" Rini said as she and Usa came up to them.

"Are you ready to get something to eat?" Usagi asked the two little girls.

"You bet!" Usa said licking her lips in anticipation.

"Then let's get us a big booth!" Usagi said as they all went and grabbed a big table for everyone to sit at.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Minako said waving to Motoki's sister.

"Hey, guys!" she called back.

About a few minutes later Elizabeth came over to them and took their orders.

* * *

To Be Continued in Ch. 1a...


	2. Chapter 1a

Chapter 1a

This chapter is continued from Ch.1 because it was too long to put into one chapter so I decided to continue it in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR

OUTLAW STAR!

* * *

After she took their orders and had left they started to talk casually to one another.

"So, Usagi when is the wedding?" Haruka asked her.

"Ummm...we're not quite sure yet" Usagi replied.

"Oh okay, but whenever you've decided on a date let us know okay?" Haruka said.

"Okay I will" Usagi replied with a smile.

In a few minutes Unazuki arrived with their orders. It didn't take them very long to eat as they were all fairly hungry.

"I think we should get going now" Usagi said to Mamoru.

"Yeah, I agree, let's go girls" Mamoru said to the two little ones.

"We'll see you guys later" Mamoru said as the four of them waved goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya!" Ami said as the four of them left the Crown Fruit Parlor.

"As soon as we get home we have to head to the mall to get our dresses and your costume for the masquerade ball tonight" Usagi said.

"Okay sure" Mamoru replied.

Soon after arriving home they made sure all was well before the left for the mall.

* * *

"May I help you?" the clerk, Jane asked.

"Yes, I was wanting to know where you might have your costumes at?" Usagi asked.

"They're right over there" Jane said pointing to an area near the back of the store.

"Okay, thank you" Usagi said.

"You're welcome" Jane replied.

Once they made it to the back of the store Usagi started to look down the rack of costumes when a certain costume caught her eye.

She then took the dress off the rack and went to try it on.

A few minutes later she came out wearing a dress made of pure light blue silk that shimmered in the light.

The dress was held up by thin spaghetti straps. The dress had a matching shawl, and came with a pair of white elbow gloves.

"What do you think?" Usagi asked the three.

"It looks pretty" Rini said.

"I think you look beautiful in it" Mamoru said.

"I agree" Usa said, smiling.

After changing back into her clothes, she then came out and placed the dress back on the rack.

She then looked down the rack again.

She then spotted a pure white silk dress exactly like Neo-Queen Serenity's with the exception that it shimmered in the light like the first one. It also came with a gold crown similar to Neo-Queen Serenity's and a mask.

She took it off of the rack and went to try it on, before coming out to show them.

"I think you should get that one Usako, I like it better" Mamoru said grinning.

"We agree" Usa and Rini said.

"Okay. Dare now it's your turn" Usagi said leading him over to the men's section.

Mamoru began to look through the costumes when a certain one caught his eye.

He then took it off of the rack and went to try it on. He emerged soon after wearing a lavender tuxedo exactly like Neo-King Endymion's except that it shimmered in the light too.

It came with a pair of white gloves, a mask, and a staff.

"What do you think?" Mamoru asked.

"I love it, I think you should get it" Usagi said laughing at the sheer coincidence of it all.

"I agree with mommy" Usa said.

"I agree too" Rini said.

"Okay" Mamoru said as he went to go change.

When he came out they went to find something for Rini and Usa.

When they reached the children's section, Rini and Usa went up and down the rack looking for a dress.

"Do you see anything you like?" Usagi asked Rini and Usa.

"I like this dress" Rini said pulling a pink dress, similar to hers in the future, off of the rack.

"How about you Usa?" Mamoru asked.

"I really like this one" Usa said pulling a light purple dress, similar to hers in the future, off of the rack.

The two of them then went to try their dress on.

They came out a few minutes later and showed their future parents.

"I think you should get them they look beautiful on the two of you" Usagi said.

"Okay" they said.

They then went and paid for them and went to the shoe store.

* * *

Once there they first headed for the kid's area to look for dress shoes for Usa and Rini.

Rini tried a pair of white dress shoes on that had a slight heel on them.

Usa then tried on a pair of white one's just like the one's Rini was trying on right now.

They both decided that those were the one's that they wanted.

They then went to look for shoes for Mamoru and Usagi.

Mamoru was looking at the shoes when a certain pair caught his eye and he tried them on.

They fit perfectly. So, he decided to get them.

Next, they went to look for some shoes for Usagi.

Usagi first tried on a pair of off white high-heeled shoes.

Next she tried on a pair of white high-heeled shoes and decided to get them instead.

They then went and purchased the shoes and left the store to go home.

* * *

Once they arrived home they decided to get ready because it was already 6:00.

By the time they were done getting ready it was already 7:00 p.m.

They then headed on their way to the Palace hotel to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel it was already 7:20 p.m. so they went inside to wait for the others to arrive.

At about 7:28 p.m. the rest of the group started to show up.

And at 7:35 p.m. the masquerade ball had begun.

"Hey guys over here!" Minako shouted.

"Hey guys" Mamoru and Usagi said as the four of them walked up to the group.

The Scouts just stared in amazement at Usagi's and Mamoru's costumes.

"Koneko? Is that you?" Haruka asked Usagi.

"Of course it's me Ruka, who else would it be?" Usagi laughed smiling.

"For a minute there I thought you were Neo-Queen Serenity" Haruka replied.

"Oh" Usagi said with another giggle.

A waiter then came up to them and offered them some champagne, each Scout took one except for Rini and Usa of course.

A few minutes later a waltz started to play and couples were heading out onto the dance floor to dance.

"Would you like to dance, milady?" Mamoru asked as he bowed and offered his hand to Usagi.

"I would love to kind sir" Usagi said as she curtsied and took his hand.

He then lead her onto the dance floor and took her into his embrace as they began to waltz.

Moments later all eyes were focused on the couple as all the men envied Mamoru and as all the women envied Usagi.

When the song ended there came a thunderous applause from the envious crowd of people around Mamoru and Usagi.

He then lead her off of the dance floor and back towards the group.

About an hour later everyone gathered in the dining hall for dinner.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, and at about 11:00 the ball was over and everyone went home.

Usagi, Mamoru, Rini, and Usa arrived home about fifteen minutes later.

* * *

Upon stepping inside they took off their shoes and sat down in the living room with Rini in Usagi's lap and Usa on Mamoru's lap.

Ten minutes later Usagi and Mamoru sent Rini and Usa to go get ready for bed.

"Mommy, daddy we're ready for bed" Rini said as her and Usa came into the living room.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute to tuck you in" Mamoru said as Rini and Usa went to their room to get in bed.

A few minutes later Usagi and Mamoru came in and tucked them in and gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"Good night you two, sleep well" Usagi said as she shut the door to the bedroom.

She and Mamoru then went into their bedroom and shut the door tight.

"Sheesh, what a day" Usagi said flopping down on the bed her and Mamoru shared.

"No, kidding" Mamoru replied lying down next to her.

"I mean, with finding out about mother, planning the wedding and about what's happening a few days from now, it's just been so hectic lately" Usagi replied as she gave a long sigh.

"I know what you mean, love" Mamoru replied bringing her closer to his body.

"I just can't wait until it's all over and done with" Usagi said.

"I'm sure that's what everyone else thinks too" Mamoru replied.

"Maybe" Usagi said.

"Not to get off the subject or anything, but your birthday is in about two weeks, and we won't be 'here' to celebrate it" Mamoru said.

"Oh, well there's always a chance" Usagi replied.

"That's true" he said.

"Well, we best get ready for…." Usagi was interrupted by the beeping of her communicator.

"Yes?" she said answering it.

"Usagi, get to the temple as soon as possible" Setsuna said.

"We're on our way" she said as she closed the link.

"What do you suppose it is?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know" Usagi replied.

"Do you think we should wake the girls?" Mamoru asked Usagu.

"I think we should just in case, but first I think we should change" Usagi answered as they changed out of their costumes and into some regular clothes.

When they were done changing they went into the next room and woke Rini and Usa up.

"Rini, dear, wake up" Usagi said bending over her.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Rini asked rubbing her eyes.

"We have to go to the temple, hurry up and change" she replied.

A few minutes later both girls were up and dressed and the four of them left for Rei's temple.

* * *

They arrived ten minutes later to see that all the others were already there.

"What's this all about, Puu?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I have found out when it's supposed to happen" Setsuna said.

"Really, when?" Usagi asked.

"Early tomorrow morning, as in 5:30" Setsuna replied.

"Why so early?" Ami asked.

"Well, I also found out that we're being sent to this place and this place is a whole different dimension from us, and it'll be 12:30 p.m. in that dimension when it's 3:30 our time" Setsuna explained.

"So, what shall we do until then? I mean it's only about 11:50, right now" Minako said as Artemis listened carefully from her lap as well as Luna who was sitting next to her.

"I think we should transform and get in as much training as possible before 5:30" Haruka replied.

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Mamoru said.

"Okay, then" Haruka replied as they all stood up.

"Where are we going to train at?" Minako asked.

*Tell them you'll be training on the Moon* a voice said.

*Mother?* Usagi questioned.

*Yes, it's me. Tell Endymion as well* Queen Selenity said.

*Very well, see you soon* Usagi said.

*Okay* Queen Selenity said.

*We're going to train on the Moon, if you know what I mean* Usagi communicated to Mamoru

telepathically.

*Yeah, I do* he replied.

"We're going to train on the Moon" Usagi said.

"But why?" Minako asked.

"Just because we are" Usagi replied staring at Minako.

"O-Okay then, Usagi" Minako said looking down at her feet.

"Now, let's transform" Usagi said.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Usagi said.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Mamoru said.

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Ami said.

"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Minako said.

"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Rei said.

"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Makoto said.

"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said.

"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Haruka said.

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Michiru said.

"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Setsuna said.

"MOON GALACTIC POWER!" Rini said.

"CHIBI MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Usa said.

They soon were replaced by 12 suited soldiers as Luna and Artemis also transformed into their human selves.

"Let's go, everyone!" Sailor Silver Moon said to the others.

"Right!" they all said as they joined hands.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Silver Moon said.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Golden Earth Knight said.

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Mercury said.

"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Venus said.

"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Mars said.

"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Jupiter said.

"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Saturn said.

"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Uranus said.

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Neptune said.

"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Pluto said.

"MOON GALACTIC POWER!" Galactic Sailor Mini Moon said.

"CHIBI MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.

Then they disappeared from the temple in a blinding flash of white light with a transformed Luna and Artemis in the middle.

* * *

They then reappeared on the Moon among the newly rebuilt Moon Kingdom.

"Welcome" a voice said from behind them.

Suddenly they turned around and right behind them was Queen Selenity.

"Queen Selenity?!" all the scouts said, shocked.

"Hello, everyone. I bet your wondering why I'm alive and why the Moon Palace is rebuilt, right?"

Queen Selenity asked.

"Yeah" they all chorused.

"Well, some of my very close friends from another planet in another galaxy lent me some of their best to help me rebuild the palace. And I wasn't really dead just put into a deep sleep after I sent all of you a thousand years into the future, and I would be reawakened when the time came for a new ruler; was to draw near" replied Moon Queen Selenity.

"So does that mean Usako will become Queen soon?" Galactic Sailor Saturn asked Queen Selenity.

"Yes, it does" Queen Selenity replied casting a sideways glance at Pluto as Pluto shook her head.

"But how soon?" Galactic Sailor Uranus asked.

"Not for a few centuries but I am going to train her to become Queen after the soon-to-be battle is over, for when the 30th century gets near" the Moon Queen replied.

"Oh" Galactic Sailor Uranus said.

"Now come, we will begin your training immediately" Queen Selenity replied as she began to walk toward the entrance of the Palace as the Scouts followed.

When they walked into the Palace all the Scouts had become their Princess selves with Queen Selenity leading followed by Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, Princess Usagi (a.k.a. Rini/Small Lady) and Princess Usa (a.k.a. Little Lady), Luna and Artemis (in their human forms), and the other Princesses.

They walked around the palace a few more minutes until they exited the rear of the palace to a training area with three fields in triangle formation for training, all set an equal distance apart, with a small platform in the middle.

"Mother, what is this place?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Well, this the new training area of the palace" Queen Selenity replied.

"Oh" Princess Serenity replied.

"Now, before we start, you need to transform again" Queen Selenity replied.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Princess Serenity said.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Prince Endymion said.

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Ami said.

"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Minako said.

"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Rei said.

"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Makoto said.

"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Hotaru said.

"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Haruka said.

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Michiru said.

"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Setsuna said.

"MOON GALACTIC POWER!" Princess Rini said.

"CHIBI MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Princess Usa said.

"Excellent. Now, we don't have that much time so we must start right away" Queen Selenity replied.

"It's crucial to learn as many new techniques as possible. Now, to start off you need to be put

into groups" the Queen replied.

"Do we get to pick?" Galactic Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"No, I'll put you into teams according to how I think you can help your teammates" replied the Queen.

"Okay.." Sailor Mini Moon replied.

"Now, it will be team 1: Sailor Silver Moon, Golden Earth Knight, Galactic Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Chibi Moon. Team 2: Galactic Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. And finally Team 3: Galactic Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto" the Queen said naming off the groups.

"Where will we train?" Galactic Sailor Pluto asked.

"Team 1 will practice closet to the palace, team 2 will practice on the field to the right and team 3 will take the left and I will await on the platform" replied the Queen.

"Right!" they all chorused as the other teams relocated to their assigned field.

"When you're ready you may begin" Queen Selenity replied.

* * *

 _*Mamoru, it's best if we use our medium strength attacks on them for now. They can withstand those for the most part. I was thinking about weak ones but it wouldn't help any in leveling them up*_ Sailor Silver Moon said telepathically to Golden Earth Knight.

 _*Right*_ Golden Earth Knight replied back.

"Okay, hit us with your best shots" Sailor Silver Moon said.

"Okay" Chibi Moon and Mini Moon said, slightly nervous.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled.

"CHIBI MOON SURPRISE!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.

Their attacks combined to form a double attack and was headed straight for Sailor Silver Moon and Golden Earth Knight.

It hit them head on and the force from the attack caused them to stumble a bit.

*Are you ready?* Sailor Silver Moon asked Golden Earth Knight telepathically.

*Whenever you are* came his reply.

*Go!* Sailor Silver Moon said.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Silver Moon said.

"GOLDEN EARTH ENERGY WAVES!" Golden Earth Knight said focusing only a quarter of his energy into the attack, as the attacks barreled towards the two jr. Scouts.

"Chibi Moon, look out!" Mini Moon called out as she protected her sister, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Mini Moon..." Sailor Silver Moon said as she made an attempt to run to her side but was stopped by Golden Earth Knight.

*No, they have to get through this on their own* he said.

*You're right* she sighed.

"You hurt my sister, now you're gonna pay!" Chibi Moon screamed, energy erupting from her.

"CHIBI MOON GALACTIC POWER!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.

Finally Chibi Moon had ascended to her next scout level, Galactic Sailor Chibi Moon.

* * *

To Be Continued in Ch. 2


End file.
